Sariel
is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. He is also one of the commanders of Stigma, alongside Ludociel and Tarmiel. Appearance Sariel has the appearance of a child. His bangs cover most of his forehead. He possesses four angelic wings on his back, the second pair smaller than the first. He wears a set of coat-like robes with a symbol of the Goddess Clan in his chest and his hoodie resembles that of a halo along with a pair of shoes and underwear underneath his clothes. Personality Sariel is very confident in his abilities and enjoys making bets with Tarmiel such as how long it will take to kill the Ten Commandments. He displays no fear battling the Ten Commandments, and, looking down on the Demon Clan, seemed incapable of taking them seriously as threat to himself, at first. He has also been shown to have a kinder side as well. When Elizabeth explained her wish to coexist with the Demon Clan, Sariel was willing to go against Ludociel's orders and aid her in returning Derieri and Monspeet to their original forms. He agrees with Elizabeth often and will defend her actions shown when Deathpierce tried to question her skill he was quicklying shut down by Sariel who pointed out her skills. He also went as far as to commend Estarossa for escaping from Elizabeth's Ark uninjured. History Memories of the Holy War arc Sariel appeared 3,000 years ago during the Holy War. After Ludociel's plan to bait out the Ten Commandments was a success, he arrived along with Tarmiel and declared their intentions of wiping out the Demon Clan members present. When both of them used the Omega Ark, '''and they managed to kill all the demons except the members of the Ten Commandments, a battle between them begins. Sariel receives Monspeet's '''Gokuencho by surprise, but he manages to escape the attack unscathed thanks to his Grace. He then manages to cut Monspeet's arm with incredible speed despite the fact that he had evaded his attack, receiving a blow from Fraudrin in his Full Size while trying to resume the attack, but Fraudrin is also wounded by Sariel's speed. Then, Sariel attacks Monspeet with and cuts his body into pieces, then receives a punch from Derieri that initially blocks with a wall of wind but the attack ends piercing his eye, and then he is attacked by Galand with the Ark he had caught from Tarmiel. When Ludociel joins the battle and manages to overcome the Commandments, they assume their Indura Transformation. Ludociel orders Sariel and Tarmiel to leave, but Monspeet manages to catch him and injure them severely. After healing themselves, the two Archangels preceded Elizabeth's difficulties in her attempt to save Derieri and Monspeet from their transformation. Ludociel orders them to eliminate the Commandments, but upon hearing Elizabeth's will when they claim that the Demon Clan are their enemies, Sariel and Tarmiel decide to give her their powers to save Derieri and Monspeet. Along with the rest of the Goddess Clan, Sariel lost his physical body in order to seal the Demon Clan at the end the Holy War. His spirit pass to inhabit inside a lute. Plot Prelude to the New Holy War arc Sariel appears again manifesting himself from within Solaseed's lute. Revealed by Sariel, when Solaseed was dying of an incurable disease, the Archangel formed a pact with her to cure her illness in exchange for her allowing him to use her body to fight the demons. After taking over her body, Sariel saves and heals some Holy Knights from the hands of a demon attack, claiming to the knights that they will guide them with their words of truth and actions of justice. He then goes to Liones along with Ludociel and Tarmiel in order to form an alliance between the Goddess Clan, the Sins, and the Holy Knights of Liones. After the official formation of the alliance against the Demon Clan, the Archangels lead a banquet with all the knights, showing furious when Hendrickson asks about the missing fourth Archangel. Sariel drinks with his companions throughout the night, being surprised by the effects of alcohol on his human body. Current arc During the meeting to decide the battle strategy for the Holy War, both Sariel and Tarmiel are surprised to recognize Mael's Grace within Escanor. When Ludociel recalls that Elizabeth is not part of the Assault Squad to avoid confronting Meliodas, both Sariel and Tarmiel defend her by stating that they need Elizabeth on the battlefield. In the march towards the battle, Sariel discusses with Tarmiel the benefits that Ludociel's Breath of Bless of gives them when converting the Holy Knights into their "pawns". Likewise, Sariel asks what is the reason for Ludociel to choose Hendrickson as a servant when he is not under the effects of such magic, to which Tarmiel responds that he does not know. During the battle with the demon army, Sariel and Tarmiel release their Omega Ark, eliminating most of the enemy forces with easy. There, Sariel says that although they could not take revenge for the death of Mael 3,000 years ago, this time they will destroy Estarossa. When the demon army is finally defeated, Sariel intervene in the discussion between Elizabeth and Deathpierce, to tell him that he is actually the one who does not know a thing. He explains that Elizabeth spent most of the battle talking to the Demons and making them turn back around and avoid the fight. Deathpierce still questions the princesses abilities saying she was useless after all which causes Sariel to hush him. He explains despite the demons who have to follow Chandler and Cusack's orders, Elizabeth still managed to get dozens to lose the will to fight and turn around. There, Derieri suddenly falls in the battlefield, followed by Estarossa, who was in search of her Commandment. After Elizabeth cuts Estarossa off by using Ark and crashing him into a mountain, Sariel and Tarmiel followed him, and commend him for taking Elizabeth's Ark '''unscathed. Estarossa shows false politeness as he recollects the two, asking where Ludociel and Mael were, before mockingly reminding them how easily he killed the latter. Angried, the two Archangels use '''Shunenbukaki Seijin on the demon, claiming how they will easily deal with him. Estarossa forces his way through their attack and slices them both in the side with Killing Saucer. As their both bodies are covered in darkness and falling to the ground, light pierces through the black shells, and they re-emerge unscathed, now with their original outfits. Sariel declares their desire of vengeance over Estarossa, who claims that they are able to show their hatred before him yet are unaffected by his "Love" Commandment due to the Supreme Deity's divine protection against the Commandments. After Tarmiel avoids Estarossa's attack by melting into water by the effect of his Ocean Grace, Estarossa pretend to attack Sariel. However, he protects himself using his Tornado Grace, cutting Estarossa's arm. There, Sariel release the full power of his Grace, gobble up Estarossa in a succession of strong wind gales. There, Sariel and Tarmiel combines their Graces to trap Estarossa in a separate dimension created by their Graces, rendering him unable to break out. Tarmiel and Sariel claim their vengeance is fulfilled as Estarossa is torn apart by Enlil no Tenbatsu, a technique combination of their Graces, that will disintegrate him down to a molecular level to the point where no demon could regenerate. Out of desperation, in a last moment before being eliminated Estarossa absorbs Galand's Commandment of "Truth". The both Archangels returns to the battlefield claiming have defeated Estarossa. However, Estarossa reappears at the battlefield, with half of his body covered in darkness, surprising the Archangels, saying that only someone with the same power level than them was able to break free from their dimension. Estarossa quickly knocks Tarmiel off, after embracing him and using his darkness to prevent Tarmiel from using his Grace to liquidate himself. Estarossa tries to hug Sariel, but he creates a wall of wind that crushes his body, affirming that he does not mess with demons. However, Estarossa manages to break his wall and break all his bones in a hug. Sariel manages to get rid of him by using his Killing Wind Saucer to split it in half, surprised at his increased power. After Tarmiel uses his Piercing Water Pillar to perform Estarossa, Sariel claims that it is over. However, Derieri claims that Estarossa has absorbed Galand's Commandment, surprising Sariel. Estarossa claims that even with two Commandments, he can not defeat the Archangels and has no chance of defeating Meliodas. He proceeds to absorb Monspeet's "Reticence" Commandment, causing him to go through a second transformation, instantly incapacitating the two Archangels. Tarmiel and Sariel manages to recover and attack Estarossa by surprise with this one was before Elizabeth, but Estarossa instantly counters, slicing the Archangels instead. After Estarossa leaves the battle along Elizabeth, Sariel and Tarmiel manages to heal themselves from the injuries. There, everyone, including Sariel, is surprised when Solaseed's body becomes that of an adult woman. Sariel explains that harboring a high-ranking goddess can be stressful for a human body, causing that kind of transformation and suddenly grown up. He also reveals how Solaseed became his vessel, when Howzer asks about the human bodies' safety, Sariel reveals the truth that by continuing to use their Graces, the bodies of Solaseed and Margaret will end up being destroyed. Due to this, Sariel decides to leave the body of Solaseed, having partially regenerated his original body. He claims that he preferred to wait to have his body completely reformed, but he stays that he have a feeling of duty to fulfill his promise and apologizes for lying to his vessel. Upon emerging in their original form, Sariel and Tarmiel decide to take advantage of the short time they have to rescue Elizabeth from Estarossa and finally kill him. Even knowing that Estarossa is now too powerful, the two claim that the Holy War will not end while he is still alive. King and later Derieri joins them. On the way, Sariel says that he can only think of Estarossa's face, to which Tarmiel says that he must be nervous for take revenge for Mael. However, when Sariel says that he can not remember Mael's face, Tarmiel is surprised because he is exactly the same. When arriving at the Heaven Theater and finding Estarossa wrapped in darkness with Elizabeth locked up, the four face him. While defending himself from the attacks of an unstable Estarossa with Ark, Sariel is increasingly questioned about not remembering Mael's face and the fact that can't stop of seeing Estarossa's face on his head. There, Tarmiel, Sariel and Derieri end up recovering their true memories that had been altered 3000 years ago. When Estarossa comes out of the darkness with goddess wings on his back, Tarmiel can not believe that "Estarossa" is actually Mael whose pure white wings were tainted with black feathers. When King attacks Mael after he tried to kill Gowther, Sariel tells Tarmiel that they must join the battle, to which Tarmiel agrees that they must back up Mael, but ends up astonished when Sariel declares that they must help the Sins. Tarmiel recriminates that King protects Gowther when this one was responsible for turning Mael into Estarossa. Sriel says that Mael has control of the Commandments that he absorbed since he regained his power as the strongest of the Four Archangels, but that his soul is corrupted every time he uses his power since the power of darkness opposes the power of Goddess. When Tarmiel refuses to fight his comrade Archangel, Sariel tells him that he must save Mael as a comrade. In the end, Tarmiel and Sariel joins Gowther and King in the battle against Mael Abilities and Equipment As one of the Four Archangels, Sariel is an extremely powerful goddess. Like all members of the Goddess Clan, he has a pair of wings that grants him the ability of flight. He was confident that he could eliminate the Ten Commandments within five minutes. Sariel is extremely durable, emerging completely unscathed from Monspeet's Hellfire Bird after being blasted at point-blank range, as well as being knocked into a tree by Fraudrin in his Full Size form. He also possesses incredible healing abilities, being able to heal himself after being fatally wounded by Monspeet in his Indura form. Abilities * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Grace Sariel has been bestowed a Grace by the Supreme Deity known as |Tatsumaki}}. Sariel uses it to create a wind-like sphere around him, which he uses for defensive purposes that shreds anything or anyone trying to get close to him into pieces. He can also produce powerful gusts of wind to slice through or blow people away. Battles Memories of the Holy War arc *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive Current arc *Sariel & Tarmiel vs. Estarossa: Lose Trivia *Sariel is the name of an angel in the Judaic tradition. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels